


Walking Deeper into Desire

by pyromania2667



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Intersex, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromania2667/pseuds/pyromania2667
Summary: Wonderful commission for https://twitter.com/thetwigladIt was a pleasure to work on this piece for you!
Relationships: male troll / male venthyr, troll / venthyr
Kudos: 6





	Walking Deeper into Desire

Vincent takes a deep breath as he sits on a bench near the crypt. Every time he looks at the sky, he's reminded of the blinding reality crumbling before him. Denathrius' tyranny is causing Revendreth to sink further into its dilapidation, and he's powerless to stop it.

He glances up toward Sinfall, high on its perch, or perhaps it's because The Scorched Crypt is much lower in its valley. Maybe he shouldn't worry too much about the depression in favor of accepting the turmoil around him.

Lightspawn roam around the crypt, almost as if they are trying to shepherd the souls nearby. Perhaps he should amuse himself and search for the key to venture within the catacombs. See if the souls are having fun deep within the crypt. Maybe those feral ritualists know something. All that madness has to be for something to see such a large gathering of them. Given they don't seem perturbed by the nearby light spawn, he can only wonder what they do.

As Vincent rises to his feet, he glances around. A figure not far off is approaching with steady strides. A humanoid, though not a venthyr, his clothes are far too mundane, and his icy blue skin is a clear indicator of an outsider.

Vincent pauses as the realization dawns on him like searing sunlight. It is none other than the Maw Walker. He takes a small breath, briefly reminded of the smell of burnt earth before he fixates his attention back on the troll. Vincent holds no hope for this single being to do much to help Revendreth, but some company supposedly wouldn't kill him.

He waves down the troll as he gets closer. The Maw Walker bounces his stride before stopping at the Venthyr. Trolls are supposedly supposed to be tall beings from Azeroth, but this one is considerably smaller in tandem to his lanky structure.

Vincent speaks up, attempting to remain respectable. He does not want to drag the cheerful mortal to his sorrows, _"Hello, Maw Walker, what brings you to the crypt?"_

The troll shrinks in his stance briefly as if he didn't want to speak. The Maw Walker shifts his gaze back to Vincent before talking, _"I was tasked with helping these souls and taking care of the feral Venthyr at this crypt. You know, to help out Revendreth a bit wherever I can."_

His tone is more refined than Vincent anticipated, considering the tusks protruding from his mouth. Vincent tilts his head as he examines the troll. He's never had the chance to be this close to a mortal before, especially one as honored as he is, though he could care less about the status of this being.

The troll stands several feet shorter than him, almost 3 feet exactly from the looks of it. Would 7 feet tall be standard for trolls? Vincent shakes the thought away. Something about his shaggy hair and lithe form is endearing, and no Venthyr is this tiny. He probably shouldn't be worried about this mortal's affairs. It's unlikely he wants to talk anyhow.

Vincent nods, _"Go on, take care of your duties. I'll just be around here."_

The troll nods before advancing up the hill. Vincent watches from a distance. As he watches the troll ice his foes, a pair of footsteps travel not far behind him.

Vincent turns to see Marissa as she speaks up, _"Skulking in the crypt again, Vincent? How positively macabre."_

Vincent sighs, _"Perhaps one day I'll join the ferals if I spend enough time basking in the light."_

Marissa rolls her eyes, _"Just because Revendreth may be crumbling, it does not mean you have to fall with it."_

Vincent remains silent before she speaks up after a moment, _"The Maw Walker has been of excellent assistance. I fear there are many things we could never have done without him."_

Vincent glances back at the crypt as a spectral wolf paces down the trail, followed by several souls bound by chains. The wolf stops in front of Marissa before kneeling back as its form returns to the Maw Walker. The troll shakes his head briefly as a dog would to dry himself off.

The troll passes the lead chain to Marissa as she graciously takes it from his small hands, _"Thank you, Maw Walker. These souls will be absolved in time."_ She faces the spirits, _"We'll make things right once more, come, we have so much to do."_

The Maw Walker speaks up, _"Will they be okay?"_

Marissa nods, _"Thanks to your help, they will be neglected no more."_

Marissa walks off with the souls, giving a respectful curtsey as she dismisses herself. The troll shifts in place as if he had lifted a weight from his shoulders.

Vincent glances at the troll, who is currently scratching the back of his ear. _"So, you seek to help Revendreth, do you?"_

The troll nods.

Vincent smirks softly, _"How noble. It's not often I meet anyone with just intentions. I am Vincent. The pleasure is mine, Maw Walker."_

The troll continues to nod softly as his gaze begins to avert away from the Venthyr.

Vincent can't help but sigh softly as the troll shifts nervously before him. Is something worrying him? Perhaps he's just shy. It's a lot cuter than he's willing to admit. _"Is something the matter, Maw Walker? Is it too early for formalities?"_

The troll shakes his head, keeping his attention on the ground, _"No, not that."_

Vincent reaches his hand to the underside of the troll's chin, lifting his face to meet his gaze, _"Don't fret, you are still young, mortal. You have so much life left to live, so keep your eyes looking in front of you. You won't see how bright your future is when you fixate on the ground."_

The troll blushes as he brings his glance to meet with the Venthyr's. Looking into the Venthyr's eyes, he gives a weary sigh. Something about his stature is enthralling. The troll desperately keeps himself from melting from his touch.

Vincent gives a warm grin as the troll doesn't pull back. Vincent isn't used to these feelings. Nevertheless, a mortal this darling is an opportunity he can't pass up. He takes a deep breath, hoping he has read him successfully, _"Say, how about we go back to sinfall and get to know each other? You seem like you have a lot to talk about, yet you're quaintly silent."_

The troll continues to blush fervently, _"Well... Okay, we can go back to Sinfall and... talk. I can do that."_

Vincent drags his hand along the troll's face, admiring his soft features before running his fingers up his ears. The troll shivers in anticipation before Vincent pulls back to lead him back to Sinfall. Vincent notes a subtle sense of eagerness within the troll's gait as they return to Sinfall.

At the surface, Vincent glances around. _"Come, why don't we sit down up here. It's far better than that crypt, wouldn't you think?"_

The troll nods as he sits on a bench with Vincent.

Vincent glances at the troll, _"Do you not have any stories to share?"_

The troll takes a deep breath before shaking his head softly.

_"Ah, still so reserved. Perhaps you would rather do something else? I could take you to the tailor. Maybe you'd like some suited garb to fit in, am I wrong?"_

The troll shakes his head as he blushes again, _"No, it's not that. I... It's just..."_ His voice trails off once more.

Vincent maintains his gaze on him, _"Do not fret. Your words will come to you when you feel ready to speak."_

The troll takes a deep breath as if to speak but remains quiet. His gaze once again returns to the floor.

Vincent reaches his hand to the underside of the troll's chin, lifting his eyes to meet his gaze once more.

The troll gives a soft wince as he blushes, sighing as he rests his eyes.

Vincent reels away, _"Is something wrong?"_

The troll quickly opens his eyes, _"N-no! I... could you do that again?"_

Vincent raises an eyebrow but decides to heed his call. He places his hand underneath the troll's chin before speaking up, _"You enjoy this, do you?"_

The Maw Walker sighs, _"Y-yes... so much."_

Vincent chuckles, _"I didn't take you for one to be roused by touch so ardently."_

The troll continues to melt, relaxing as Vincent remains to be the only thing supporting him now.

Vincent speaks up, _"Perhaps we should get to know each other on a more personal level. I have a private chamber if you wish to... indulge within this desire. I never expected this from you, but..."_

Vincent slowly pulls his hand away as the troll nearly falls over from his absence. The troll shakes his head as he gives Vincent a longing gaze, _"But..?"_

Vincent smirks, _"Your obscenity speaks volumes, Maw Walker."_ He reaches a hand down to the troll's thigh but notices a lack of any obstacle.

The troll blushes in embarrassment, _"Ah... Sorry, were you expecting... something... more?"_

Vincent smirks, _"I shouldn't be surprised. A Maw Walker should always have a few tricks of the trade. Come, we can explore this privately without worrying about the peering of bystanders."_

Vincent reaches a hand toward the troll as he stands up. The troll nods before clasping his slender fingers onto the Venthyr's. As he stands, he leans closer to Vincent, relishing in the feeling of his cloth, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

Vincent gives a coy grin as he leads the troll downstairs, _"You may keep roaming your hands but perhaps wait until we're alone before you undress me."_

The troll reveals an intense blush as he keeps his fingers clutched onto Vincent's finery.

As they walk together deeper into Sinfall, Vincent speaks up, _"I can't remember the last time I looked forward to reaching my residence. The housing may not be the best, but it is more than enough to sate this desire I have for you."_

The troll continues to press himself tighter against Vincent, nearly allowing the Venthyr to drag him further down the stairs.

Vincent smirks, _"I never expected the Maw Walker to be so... touchy. Perhaps you're the one who needs to alleviate this enthusiasm more than I."_

Upon reaching the base of the steps, Vincent ushers his companion to the end of the hallway, stopping at a wooden door. The structure of wood is something the troll has never seen before. As he glances around, it doesn't seem too remarkable within the stony exterior, though this door has a gilded entry, unlike the other doors in the hall.

Vincent opens the door for him as the troll enters with a nod of appreciation. Lit dimly by candlelight, the shadowy room fails to offer perfect visual clarity to those not accustomed to the dark. Vincent closes the door behind himself before speaking, _"You know, I must say your garb is positively medieval. We really need to fix that issue in the future."_

The troll blushes softly, _"Yeah, but... I want to think about that later."_

Vincent smirks as the troll glances around the room. It's nothing overly exuberant. Perhaps the Venthyr don't commonly use their residency. There is a bed along the far wall, satin covers, and a wooden frame of a similar structure to the door he entered. A nightstand accompanies it on the adjacent wall with a simple vanity. The troll glances at his feet to see a soft rug underneath his heel.

Vincent speaks up, breaking the bout of silence, _"Enjoying the decor, Maw Walker? I personally don't have a thing for it, but Marissa insists that a viscount should have something to lift himself above the others. So I settled on a little extra for my room."_

The troll nods before taking in a deep sniff. The usual sulfuric scent outside is masked by a pleasant, albeit indistinct floral aroma. He notices atop the nightstand is a small bowl of potpourri.

Vincent steps closer, resting his hand on his shoulder. Immediately, the scene fades into a dull luster as the troll's thoughts overwhelm him. The Venthyr leans in, noticing the troll's legs buckle in anticipation. He speaks in a sultry tone as if in an attempt to entice the troll further, _"One touch, is that all a troll needs? Perhaps we should make the most of this moment together."_

The troll takes a shallow, shaky breath, hardly unable to contain himself as the world fades into the dull sound of his heartbeat. Only one thing is keeping him from falling over entirely.

Vincent chuckles, _"It's like you forgot what you came here for, and now you're trembling within my touch, was a reminder all you needed? Or were you silently begging for this the entire time?"_

The Venthyr reaches his hand to the troll's vest. Vincent reveals a wry smirk as he shuffles the cloth out of each arm, causing it to fall to the ground with a soft rustle. He continues to drag his digits over the troll's clothing, reaching underneath his shirt before pulling it up past his head, making sure it doesn't get caught on his tusks.

The troll continues to heave shaky breaths, being supported solely by the Venthyr's arms. With his chest bare, Vincent leans closer, allowing the troll to feel his warm breath brush his cheek. He brings his chin to the troll's shoulders, giving a gentle bite as he glides his hand down the troll's torso, gently caressing his navel trail before breaching his pants.

The troll sinks against his touch, pressing back against Vincent. He can feel a steadily growing erection prod at his backside as Vincent reaches a hand to his loins.

The Venthyr gives the troll a gentle lick as he makes contact with the troll's vulva. Vincent's prodding is interrupted by his erect clitoris. Vincent lifts his face before crooning, _"I've never seen someone this enthused before. You are truly a desperate fellow."_

The troll doesn't respond, only trembling with need as his clit twitches in unkept anticipation. Vincent digs his fingers past his vulva as he can feel the subtle presence of fluid trickle past his fingers, staining the troll's undergarments.

_"Let's get you out of this, shall we? I think I've teased long enough."_

The troll gives a soft growl, _"F-fuck... Please, please fuck me, give it to me! I need you! I neeeeed you..."_

Vincent gives a taunting sneer, _"Such petulant depravity, and you call yourself the Maw Walker?"_

The troll whines softly as his ears droop. He doesn't speak, only responding with soft grunts of need.

Vincent lifts the small troll from the ground as he's met with a light yet desperate hiss.

Vincent presses his hand against the troll's mouth, _"Shhh, I think it's time for a little punishment. Someone as desperate as you are should know all good things come to those who wait."_

After he sets the troll onto the bed, Vincent takes his time to peel back his layers. He slowly lets his shawl fall to the ground beneath him as he unbuttons his vest. With his chest now on display, Vincent slowly loosens his pants before it unravels, revealing his concealed erection as the pants fall to his feet. With a snicker, he slowly peels down his underwear. His manhood springs outward upon being freed, bouncing off of his navel before hanging in the air for the troll's amusement. With his pale skin and lean musculature on display for the Maw Walker to admire, Vincent crawls onto the bed.

Vincent gives a cheeky grin, _"Why don't you show me how desperately you need this. After all, a little lubrication should be of assistance."_

The troll crawls up to the Venthyr before giving him a needy glance.

Vincent brings a hand up to the troll's head, giving his hair a gentle tussle, _"Go on, indulge yourself. Your eyes speak more than words ever could."_

The troll takes a deep breath before fixating on the erection before him. He brings his hand up, dragging his fingers along the base of his length before sticking his tongue out to lick at Vincent's glans. Pushing forward, he slowly wraps his lips around the head before bobbing up and down slowly, making sure to work his tongue around the length as well.

Vincent elicits a soft moan as he pushes the troll deeper down his girth. The troll heaves a lewd squeal before trying to adjust himself, eagerly suckling on the manhood within him.

The troll silently wishes his tusks wouldn't obstruct himself from pressing his face against the base of Vincent's shaft. The soft moans and occasional buck against him shatters the thought as he redoubles his efforts into pleasing the Venthyr. The troll sinks his weight onto the Venthyr as Vincent gently thrusts against him, drooling droplets of precum onto his tongue.

The troll brings a shaky hand to his loins, desperately worming his fingers through his pants as he prods at his clit. He can't remember the time he's ever been this hard or wet before.

It's only moments after he can feel the manhood within his mouth begin to pulsate erratically. The troll releases his grip on Vincent's shaft in favor of gently groping his balls. He relishes the feeling of them tensing slightly, ready to release his pent-up need.

Without any warning, Vincent pulls back, attempting to collect himself before speaking, _"Hah... I think it's about time I give you what you've been waiting for. You've served me well, and now a reward is in order."_

The Venthyr wastes no time pushing the troll onto his back before almost recklessly tearing his pants off him, revealing his erect clit. The troll squirms softly before giving a soft hiss, _"P-please... I want you so bad..."_

Vincent doesn't respond as he presses his torso against the troll's body. He kneels slightly above him, aligning his dick with his netherlips, smearing his precum along the vulva. Vincent bends down, once again biting softly at the troll's shoulder as he slowly brings himself to penetrate the troll.

The troll heaves a squeal of ecstasy as Vincent breaches his walls, quickly wrapping his legs around the Venthyr to pull him closer. Vincent slowly wraps his lithe arms around the troll's back, locking him within the embrace.

The troll returns the favor, wrapping his arms and tightening his leg-lock around Vincent. His nails press against Vincent's back as he desperately clings onto the Venthyr.

Vincent gives a heavy breath, _"I never thought... you'd be so into this, Maw Walker..."_

The troll only gives a low growl of affection in response, completely enraptured by the gentle pumping he's receiving. His resistance doesn't last long as he clenches tighter, desperately clamping down onto Vincent's erection as he reaches the high of his climax.

His feminine juices spill onto the Venthyr, further lubricating him as his inner walls desperately try to milk Vincent of everything he's worth.

Vincent pulls his face up to lock his gaze with the troll, _"Hah, I'm not done yet... It looks like you're going to have to wait a bit longer for me... I hope... you don't mind..."_

The troll quickly brings his arms up to the back of Vincent's head, digging his fingers through the short, jet-black hair and pulling his face into a needy kiss. Vincent is stunned briefly but quickly relents, allowing the troll to make out hungrily with him.

Vincent maintains a steady rhythm as the troll clenches every fiber of his being, his body begging for more. He allows his hands to roam along the troll's body, exploring every inch of the exotic fur that coats him. Eventually, he cusps the troll's hips, fingers pressing against his underside as he redoubles his efforts, bringing his pumps into reckless thrusts as he pulls the troll deeper down his manhood.

The troll can feel Vincent beginning to lose his pace. His thrusts lose their pace as his erection begins to pulsate rhythmically, on the verge of his climax.

Vincent gives a low moan as his orgasm hits. He presses his weight against the troll, digging his manhood as deep as he can go before unloading every drop of seed he has to offer.

The troll groans lewdly as he hits another climax, wringing Vincent's shaft for every last drop he has to offer.

Vincent slowly slumps down on the troll, pulling him closer to his chest as his erection slowly deflates, dribbling strings of cum as he lies on the bed.

_"Hah, you trolls really know how to have fun... Perhaps... Perhaps we should do this more often."_

_"Please..."_ the troll responds.

As they lie together, the door to the room opens. A cheerful voice rings through the air, "Viscount!"

Theotar gasps softly upon seeing the sight of the two lying together. _"Ah, I didn't... Twiggy?"_

He snickers softly before closing the door, _"I'll leave you two to have your fun."_

Vincent gives a knowing smile as he rests his eyes upon the troll, _"Twiggy... Well, now that it's not much of a secret, how about we participate in this ritual more often?"_

Twiggy gives a lewd grin, _"Why wait? I'm ready to go again..."_


End file.
